Bittersweet Love
by Symphony Illusion
Summary: The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was an unfamiliar ceiling. Her brain was trying to register her surrounding but nothing seemed to come into her mind. Haru x Giotto


Wow, it had been long since I started writing. I know that I am supposed to continue writing my other stories but I really am having writers block. Do forgive me! I am a slow writer and it took me quite some time to finish this story.

Well, I wrote this story because **Neospice12**, who is a great Haru fan inspired me to write Haru-pairing. I agreed with her. Haru needs more love!

Hope you guys enjoy this pairing. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

><p>The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was an unfamiliar ceiling. Her brain was trying to register her surrounding but nothing seemed to come into her mind.<p>

"You are finally awaked. How are you feeling?"

Chocolate brown eyes met gentle orange eyes. He smiled softly at her.

"I have found you at the back of my house, unconscious. How are you feeling?" He repeated.

"Ha..hi, I..I'm fine desu"

"Japanese? What are you doing here in Italy? How did you enter into my place?"

"I… don't know…"

His eyes cautiously looked at her to see if she was lying. Who knows whether she was an assassin or a spy trying to hurt his Family. But his hyper intuition told him that he should trust her.

"I'm Giotto. What's your name?

She clutched her head as if she was in great pain and her panicked eyes turned to him.

"Who am I?"

...

"You are really going to let her stay!"

Giotto sighed as he tried to calm G down. He and his guardians were in their meeting room where he announced his decision regarding the mysterious girl to them.

"She has nowhere to go, G."

"What if she was lying? She could be a spy from another Family!" G shouted.

"I believe her. You should trust my intuition."

"But.. but"

"Ma, since Giotto has said so. Let's welcome her in. We can also help her regain her memory and find out more about her." Asari patted on G's shoulder.

"Hm! Fine!"

"Yosh, let's welcome her to the extreme!"

Giotto turned to the rest of the guardians, who were resting on the sofa, for agreement. Lampo shrugged while Alaude and Daemon just sat silently.

"Well, I will check on her now and tell her the good news." Giotto stood up and left them behind.

He opened the door of the guest room ready to tell her the news to find that she was not in the room anymore. He became worried.

"Where did she go?"

...

_Where are you?_

_Aanswer me!_

_Don't worry, we will come and save you._

_Haru... Haruuuu!_

She followed the voices desperately, trying to find out who was the one that called her. It was very familiar, someone that she knew who was very close to her. Haru... Was that her name? By the time she stopped chasing, she found that she was somewhere in the forest. The voices seemed to disappear as well.

Meanwhile, Giotto was running through every single door that he came across trying to find the brown hair girl. He had called everyone to look for her but she was not found. He was getting anxious.

"Where could she be?... The forest!"

_Haru!_

She turned around quickly as if the voice was right behind her. She was now dangerously close to the cliff and if she walked any further, she would surly fall to her death.

_Where are you!_

"I'm here..." she hoarsely replied. She dragged her feet forward as her weak body seemed to be at her limit after all the chasing.

"Stop!"

A hand pulled her into his warm embrace before she could take the next step and fell.

"You shouldn't walk out of the house when you are still weak." Giotto rebuked.

She trembled and tears started to fall. She clutched on his shirt, trying to find comfort in him and cried loudly. She was lost, frightened and did not know what to do. Giotto just held her close and did not say anything. After a while, she calmed down but still leaned onto his firm form.

"I am scared... There is someone out there reaching out to me. It kept calling me Haru. Is Haru my name? Will I remember anything? I'm so confused."

"Don't worry, one day you will remember. You are not alone. I will be here to help you. At least, now you have your name. I don't have to call you nameless girl now." He grinned, lighting up the mood.

Haru couldn't help but smiled.

...

"Welcome back, is the negotiation successful?" An elderly member greeted Giotto and his guardians when they came back from their 'business'.

"Yes, it went smoothly. Thank you, Patrick."

"Ahh, I'm hungry" Lampo complained and headed towards the dinning room. The rest followed him.

"What the hell!" G exclaimed as he pointed at their dinning table.

Mountain of delicious food was laid all over the table. Roasted chicken served with black pepper sauce, Potato salad with garnishing, you name it.

They swallowed their saliva. In their eyes, the food seemed to sparkle and it took all their control to prevent themselves from rushing to the table and dig in.

"Ah, you guys are back desu. You have arrived just on time. Haru has finished preparing your food. All of you must be hungry. Come and eat or it will become cold." Haru came in and placed her last dish on the table.

"You are going to poison us, is it? Why do you have to cook our meal." Even though G wanted to go right up and devoured all the food but for the safety of his boss, he was not going to ignore it.

Haru huffed and placed her hands on her hips, looking displeased.

"Haru just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. But if you don't want to eat, guess I just have to give them to the rest of the people here desu."

"NO! We will definitely eat it to the extreme!" Knuckle quickly objected.

Giotto sat on one of the chairs and picked up a spoon and started drinking the corn soup placed in front of him.

"This is delicious!"

"Mmm..umm" Lampo replied with the food already stuffed into his month.

Alaude and Daemon also started eating.

"Hey, how can you eat the food before me!" Angry vein popped out as he also rushed in to snatch the food before Lampo ate them all up. The rest also took their places and soon the sound of munching and argument over the food (well, from Lampo and G) was heard.

Haru grinned happily as she watched the scene in front of her. At the back of her mind, she knew that she had experienced this before but no matter how, she couldn't remember anything. She turned to Giotto when he called her.

"Haru, thank you."

Haru blushed.

...

It had been two weeks since Haru had came into this household and it became noisier than before. Haru would welcome Giotto and his guardians back with her cooking, played card games with them and sewed their clothes if there was a tear. Her lively personality soon warmed their hearts and she became a dear friend to them.

And there were times when Giotto and Haru would sit at the open field at the back of the mansion and chatted, enjoying each other presence. The amount of time they spent together did not go unnoticed by the guardians and once, Lampo even teased them and said, "Ohh, the lovely couple is here.". Of course, both their faces were red immediately and Haru clumsily ran out of the room.

"Ahh, Haru loved the night breeze!" Haru sighed happily. Once again, she and Giotto were laying at the open field after their late night activities of games.

"Oh, Haru finally beat G in the game desu! His expression is sooo funny! Wish I have a camera with me...Ahhh, I love this place. Such warm people that make me feel so safe. I don't mind staying here forever desu... Neh, Giotto, what is your dream? "

"My dream?"

"Yup, your dream!"

"I just want to protect those people that are dear to me."

"Like a hero?"

Giotto chuckled.

"Yup, like a hero."

"Then you will save a beautiful princess from the wicked and live happily ever after!"

"Yay, I will protect you."

Her heart was beating faster as Giotto stared at her intensely with his warm eyes.

Giotto leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. Her heart skipped a beat. He continued his way down and kissed her cheeks before settled at her lips. Words could not explain the overwhelmed feeling as they immersed themselves in the kiss. They broke apart and hugged one another happily.

A loud boom echoed through the whole building, breaking the peaceful atmosphere and Haru and Giotto broke their embrace.

"Ahh! We are under attack!"

Giotto quickly pulled Haru into the nearest and safest room.

"Wait here. Don't open the door to anybody, got it?"

Haru mutedly nodded, too stunned to even comprehend what was happening now. A few hours had gone past before she started to get restless. Loud explosion and gun shooting could still be heard but the long hours of fighting made her feel worried for her friends.

_Click_

"Ah, Haru is so worried. What ha...hahi!"

It was not Giotto or any person she was familiar with that opened the door. That person was clothed in all black and in his hand, there was a big blade. Blood was splattered all over his face, hands and weapon. He ran towards her and roughly pulled her out of the room.

"Let Haru GO!"

"You girl, you better keep your mouth shut or I will cut your tongue out." He hissed and continued to drag her.

"Let that girl go!"

"Giotto!"

Haru was relieved that he was safe. It seemed like there was no injury on him. The man brought Haru close to his chest and the tip of his blade touched her throat. One move and it would slice her head off.

"Don't move or I will kill her!"

"Your revenge has nothing to do with her!"

"As if I will believe the words from a mafia. Whoever is in the Vongola Famiglia is an enemy to us."

_Hahi? Mafia…Vongola…_

It was like a key that opened up a locked container, her lost memories.

"_Shoichi-kun,__what__ are __you __doing __desu?__"_

_Haru __entered __into __his __laboratory. __Tsuna __was __worried __that __Shoichi __had __been __locking __himself __up __for __a __few __days __and __only __came __out __for __necessity_. _Not __wanting __Tsuna __to __worry __too __much __since __he __had __too __many __things __to __take __care __of __because __of __his __marriage __preparation __with __Kyoko, __Haru__ decided__ to __talk __to __Shoichi __to __find __out __what__ kept __him __busy._

"_I'm working on this new project with Spanner, We call it Time Travel. Cool huh!"_

"_But what is it different from the 10-year-old Bazooka?" Haru wondered as she studied the look-alike Bazooka. _

"_The 10-year-old Bazooka can only go to the future but this…" Shoichi patted on the machine. "…can bring you to the past!"_

"_Ohhh" Haru picked up the Bazooka, inspecting it._

"_Wait! Don't press the..." Shoichi warned but it was too late._

"_Hahi!" A bright light enveloped the whole room and Haru could feel herself being pulled backwards before she fell into darkness._

"Haru!"

Everything happened in a blur and she found herself being pulled to Giotto's side.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Haru looked at the dead man who had captured her and turned back to see his worried golden eyes.

"Ha.. Haru is fine..." But Haru knew that she was not fine, emotionally. This was Giotto, the founder of Vongola, Tsuna's great great great grandfather. Sooner or later, she had to go back to her timeline and left them behind. She could feel that the invincible pull to connect her back to where she was supposed to be was stronger once she had retrieved her memory. She looked at the sky from the window. Streams of light slowly broke through the night sky.

She was going back to her own Family soon.

...

It had been a long day as everyone cleared the mess that had happened last night and they were exhausted. But Giotto could not help glancing at the quiet and distant girl who was staring at the empty space, lost in her thoughts. He was concerned that the truth of his mafia life affected their relationship. In public eyes, nobody would want to associate with mafia and got themselves in trouble.

"Haru, are you alright?"

"Hahi, I'm fine desu. Don't worry about it." Haru beamed.

"Ermm, about me being the mafia boss..."

"I know."

"I… Ehh!"

"I remembered who I am..."

Haru bowed her head slightly and started to explain about the future Vongola and how she came to this timeline. There wasn't any single movement that indicated what Giotto was thinking. He did not say anything and just listened.

"I think the impact of coming here caused me to lose my memory and... " Haru paused, not wanting to say the next words. Her eyes started to get burry but she forced herself to keep the tears from flowing out. She did not belong here. She wasn't even supposed to be here. It was inevitable. She looked up and stared straight at Giotto. His eyes became a darker shade of gold as he too knew what she was going to say.

"... Now that I have my memory back, my body is reacting to my timeline... I'm going back to the future soon."

...

"Now there are foods that I have made in the fridge and you can heat them up when you guys are hungry. I have also done the laundry and do keep the clothes once they are dry and..and"

"Gee, you sounded like a mother. We can take care of ourselves." G snorted.

"WE ARE GOING TO MISS YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle cried out.

"Help us say hi to the future Vongola, Haru." Asari patted her shoulder.

"and make Vongola stronger." Daemon added.

Alaude gave a small nod as his way of saying goodbye.

Haru smiled at the guardians in front of her.

"Thanks for taking care of me. Goodbye."

Giotto approached her and led her further into the woods. It had been agreed that Haru would explain and gave a proper farewell to them as she did not know the exact timing of when she was going back. But somehow, she knew that it would not be long.

Soon, they found themselves once again in the same place where Giotto had found her before she fell from the cliff. He hugged her from behind and she clung to his arms.

"Don't be sad. You will be able to find someone you love more than me…and Tsuna-san will continue your dream. He is a great leader. You should be proud of him."

"I will still love you even if you are not with me or even if I have found someone that I will marry."

This time, Haru let her tears fall. She planned to leave this place with a smile but it was too painful for her.

"Haru will never forget you."

They continued to hug in silence until Haru whispered.

"It's time."

Bright light engulfed around her and Giotto tightened his hold around her. But soon she was gone, leaving him with empty arms.

...

"Haru!"

Haru opened her eyes and looked up at Tsuna who had frantically called her. She was once again back in the same room before she had disappeared. The whole members were also in the room, concerned about her well-being.

"Tsuna-san..."

"Haru... Daijoubu?" Kyoko placed her hands together in prayer, concerned for her best friend.

"Hai, Haru is fine." Once she had finished speaking, Kyoko hugged her tightly, tears falling down from her side face.

"We were sooo worried. Spanner-san and Shoichi-san spent days to bring you back. Oh yeah! Hibari-san also helped!"

They turned to Hibari who was standing beside Tsuna and the rest.

"Kyoya..." Haru whispered.

"Next time be more careful, Herbivore. I won't be saving you if this happens again." With that, he left the room.

"Nee, how is it like in the past?" Kyoko asked, turning back to Haru.

Haru closed her eyes and gave a wistful expression.

"It is a wonderful journey."

* * *

><p>Done! Do drop your comments! Next, I might try HaruxHibari one-shot. :)<p> 


End file.
